Printing devices provide a user with a physical representation of a document by printing a digital representation of a document onto a print medium. The printing devices include a number of printhead die used to eject ink or other printable material onto the print medium to form an image. Printhead die deposit drops of ink onto the print medium using a number of nozzle firing heaters within printhead die. Further, the nozzle firing heaters may boil and eject the ink based on activation pulses.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.